1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating tool, more particularly to an operating tool having a plurality of shanks which are adapted to be retained in axial alignment and at an angle relative to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional operating tool is shown to include a first shank 1, a second shank 2 of hexagonal cross section, an operating bit 4, a tubular guide sleeve 3, and a retaining device in the form of C-shaped rings 107, 108.
As illustrated, the first shank 1 has a bit-mounting end defining an axially extending bit-retention bore 101 therein, and a connecting end that is opposite to the bit-mounting end and that is formed with a hexagonal hole 102. A magnet 103 is fixed in the bit-retention bore 101 of the first shank 1 in order to prevent untimely removal of the operating bit 4 when the latter is mounted in the bit-retaining bore 101. A front end of the second shank 2 is inserted into the hexagonal hole 102 of the first shank 1. The guide sleeve 3 is slidably disposed on the first shank 1, and has an annular recess 302 formed in an inner wall surface 301 thereof. The C-shaped rings 107, 108 are mounted in annular grooves 105, 106 formed in the bit-mounting end and the connecting end of the first shank 1, and are engageable selectively with the recess 302 when the guide sleeve 3 slides thereon so as to prevent axial disengagement therebetween.
As best shown in FIG. 2, when tightening a screw into a wall, the rear end of the second shank 2 is connected to an electrically-operated drill 5. The operating bit 4 is attached to the headed end of the screw, and the whole assembly is held in a straight line. Then, the guide sleeve 3 is moved toward the wall in order to guide the screw such that the latter will be fixed in the wall upon actuation of the drill 5.
Since the second shank 2 can not be retained at an angle relative to the first shank 1, the utility of the conventional operating tool is severely limited.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide an operating tool having a plurality of shanks which are capable of being disposed in axial alignment with and at an angle relative to one another so as to overcome the aforementioned drawback that is generally associated with the conventional operating tool.
Accordingly, an operating tool of the present invention includes an elongated first shank, an operating bit, a linkage shank, a first pivot, a first retaining device, a second shank, a second pivot, a second retaining device, a guide sleeve, and a third retaining device. The first shank has a bit-mounting end defining an axially extending bit-retaining bore therein and a pivot end opposite to the bit-mounting end. The operating bit is mounted detachably in the bit-retaining bore of the first shank. The linkage shank has opposite front and rear sections. The first pivot extends through the front section of the linkage shank and the pivot end of the first shank to permit a pivotal action of the linkage shank about the first pivot with respect to the first shank. The first retaining device retains the linkage shank in axial alignment with the first shank and at a first angle relative to the first shank. The second shank has a rear end and a pivot end. The second pivot extends through the pivot end of the second shank and the rear section of the linkage shank to permit a pivotal action of the linkage shank about the second pivot with respect to the second shank. The second retaining device retains the linkage shank in axial alignment with the second shank and at a second angle relative to the second shank. The guide sleeve is mounted slidably on the first shank and is movable thereon so as to enclose an entire length of the linkage shank and the pivot ends of the first and second shanks when the first, linkage and second shanks are axially aligned. The third retaining device prevents axial removal of the sleeve from the first, linkage and second shanks.
The operating tool of the present invention can be applied at a worksite that has an obstruction nearby, which hinders smooth rotation of the operating tool. Under such a condition, the linkage shank can be pivoted to the aforesaid angles relative to the first and second shanks so as to avoid the hindrance caused by the obstruction.